


Limericks

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

No one believes that he's dead, especially not Remus, they said, for with the howls and the groans and the whole range of moans it seemed Sirius was giving him head.

In the seventies there lived two boys who rather liked playing with toys. But what their friends didn't get was why the door wouldn't let them in the room to hear the source of the noise.

Around Sirius many girls would flock and their efforts for him he would mock, because inside his mind if they looked they would find dreams of Remus sucking his cock.

There once were two boys in a school who never liked following rules. They had sex in the dorms and between them and the storms they made enough noise for a ghoul.

Everyone thought they were straight. They were boys the girls wanted to date. But Sirius Black was no lass and with Remus's cock up his ass, they were as straight as a figure eight.


End file.
